The instant invention relates generally to ceiling fans and more specifically it relates to a ceiling fan with articulated fan blades.
Numerous ceiling fans have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to contain fixed horizontal fan blades in which the appearance of these relatively large blades is aesthetically questionable, especially for domestic use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 213,644 to Feldman et al; 316,655 to Pittman; 377,573 to Murray; 1,316,785 to Tucker; 1,728,768 to O'Connor; 2,245,015 to Sibal; 3,401,874 to Covington; 3,455,540 to Marcmann; 3,559,962 to Enssle et al, and foreign patents Nos. 136,635 Knoche of Australia; 658,619 to Heller of France; 413,673 to Gazzolo of Italy; 500,367 & 740,975 both of Russia; 34,929 to Hultman of Sweden all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.